


Mark me harder

by SarahMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude con riegan, Dimitri Alexandere blaiddyd, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Valentine - Freeform, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahMidnight/pseuds/SarahMidnight
Summary: A Valentine’s day smut short for Claumitri/ Dimiclaude
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 10





	Mark me harder

Claude didn't know how he got in this position. He was laying shirtless on the crown prince of Faerghus' bed. Dimitri had wanted him. He couldn't believe it when he first heard the confession. Three soft and gentle words from the crown prince that would completely change his life. Just an hour earlier Claude and Dimitri were relaxing outside after a long day of training. Claude tried to remember how this transpired.

Just two hours earlier Claude was at the training ground trying to get better aim with his bow. His aim had been a little off since his arm was injured in a mock battle. His arm injury was by no means anything serious in his mind. He had gone to professor Manuela and she had healed it up just fine and told him to take it easy for a week but, When he finally got back to the training he had already lost a bit of ground after not having done it for a little while. Claude put down his bow in frustration and sighed. He thought maybe he shouldn't have listened to Manuela about taking it easy since his arm hadn't been hurting. Ok, it had been hurting some but not that much! Now he was out of practice because of this stupid little injury. Claude sat on a bench on the training ground. The only other person in the training area at the moment was Dimitri. Dimitri trained a lot in fact, all the blue lions students seemed way more dedicated to their training than the golden deer or the black eagles. Part of Claude was curious why they had such a thirst for battle or at least, seemed like they had a thirst for it. What exactly separates the blue lions' students from everyone else? Stamina? Determination? Was it how they were raised? Claude wasn't sure. He didn't understand why the blue lions were so dedicated to training but the reason for that hardly mattered now. The thing that did matter was that Claude was going to fall seriously behind his fellow students if he didn't train like hell this week. He sighed feeling annoyed about the position that Manuela had put him in, the position he had put himself in, he wasn't sure which person to blame for this whole ordeal so he simply put the blame on both people. He grabbed his bow and tried to shoot a moving target and missed. "Why don't you try a different weapon for a little while? You are not going to get better at the moment if you are too frustrated with the weapon that you are currently working with." Claude was embarrassed enough that Dimitri had noticed him struggling with his weapon but he played it off as if he didn't care about that.

"Hey there little prince, how are you?"

"Oh, I am doing alright. Just catching up on my training." Dimitri said with a soft smile that would melt Claude if he looked for too long. Claude sat down and Dimitri took the liberty of sitting with Him as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Dimitri looked like he had been training for a while and Claude remembered seeing Dimitri here when he had come in to start which was two hours ago. He wondered when Dimitri ever took the time to rest.

"You call that catching up!? How can something be called catching up if you are already way ahead of everyone else when it comes to strength?"

"I am catching up to my ideals Claude, not to other people." Claude looked at Dimitri knowing a little more about him. So, the prince set expectations for himself and, based on what Claude witnessed the expectations he had set were fairly high. Claude wondered why Dimitri wanted to push himself to such an extent. Did he think he wasn't good enough? Was he afraid something bad would happen to him if he didn't harbor the strength that he was trying to achieve? Claude pushed those thoughts aside for now.

"Well little prince, your ideals certainly are big. How do you have so much stamina to keep pushing at training after all these hours?" Claude was genuinely curious about how Dimitri seemed to not tire even after many many hours of training.

"Of course I get tired Claude, everyone gets tired after so much training time but, if you do right by your body even when you aren't on the training ground then you will see results. Diet and plenty of sleep are key although I must admit I do have trouble with the latter of the two." Claude wanted to ask why Dimitri had trouble sleeping especially after doing so many things that would tire his body but, Claude thought the answer to this question was likely personal and it was maybe something that Dimitri didn't want to share so he decided that he wasn't going to bring it up or talk about that unless Dimitri said he wanted to talk about it.

"So, little prince, you were saying that I should try a different weapon. Why?" Claude wanted to know what was going through Dimitri's head. Everyone knew that his specialty was bow so why had Dimitri suggested he switch?

"I am not saying don't ever return to using the bow. You are quite skilled with a bow, Claude. However, when you get frustrated and distracted, not much is accomplished and even though you are great with a bow, there is no reason why can't also be great with another weapon like a lance or a sword. Growing up, I was trained to be good with two weapons so that way when I hit a roadblock of frustration for one weapon, I could still get stronger and progress." Claude thought about what Dimitri was saying. It was smart, brilliant even.

"Wow, that's a great strategy I can't believe more people don't teach that way." Claude was amazed to an extent with Dimitri's intelligence on the topic of training. Dimitri smiled.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow Dimitri?" Claude asked hoping he could get some more advice from Dimitri tomorrow. Dimitri shook his head no.

"Can't. The training grounds are going to be closed tomorrow for the day of devotion." Claude shook his head in disappointment.

"Why do they have to close the training ground for something like that? I bet a lot of people don't celebrate the day of devotion, to begin with since according to my studies, it has nothing to do with the goddess."

"The day of devotion is important to many people Claude but, many people are also lonely on the day of devotion. Many people don't have people who love them." Dimitri frowns a little which makes Claude frown.

"But I am sure you have someone who loves you right Dimitri?" Dimitri stays quiet.

"No. Nobody would want me. Not that way."

"What are you talking about? You don't know that!" Claude told him.

"If you are confident that someone would want me, then name the person who would," Dimitri said and looked at Claude with his sea-blue eyes.

"I would you idiot!" Claude said and blushed. When Claude realized what he had said he was embarrassed. Dimitri was the crown prince of Faerghus for goddess sake! Why did Claude have to be such an idiot?! Claude had flipped a switch in Dimitri. Dimitri grabbed Claude and pinned him down to the bench that the two of them had been sitting on one moment ago. Claude wasn't sure what Dimitri was going to do to him, he didn't know what Dimitri wanted to do to him. He felt Dimitri close to him, his breath against his neck, and Claude practically gasped from that sensation alone. Goddess help him if he was that sensitive to Dimitri's touch.

"Claude. Are you serious about what you said?" Dimitri said his voice was laced with both seriousness and desire at the same time. Claude nods his head.

"Why would I lie to you, Dimitri?" Claude said and Dimitri grabbed Claude's wrists rather tightly and kissed him. Claude gasps and Dimitri uses that to his advantage to slip his tongue inside of Claudes mouth. Claude gasps more partly for air and partly out of pleasure. When Dimitri parts from him Claude looks flushed. Dimitri looked ready to kiss him again but Claude stopped him.

"Wait! Dimitri, we are in the training ground! Anyone could walk in on us no matter what we are doing!" Dimitri released Claude realizing that he was right about that.

"We should go to a place where we will not be disturbed. So, do you prefer your bedroom or mine?" Dimitri asked him.

That is how Claude had gotten himself in this position, where he was laying shirtless on Dimitri's bed. Dimitri climbed ontop of Claude and Claude heard the bed make a little creaking sound as he did. "If you don't like it I'll stop," Dimitri told him and Claude just nodded because he was lost for words at this point. Claude waited with anticipation and thankfully he did not have to wait long before Dimitri connected his lips to Claude's once again. Claude moans softly into Dimitri's mouth as he is kissed. Dimitri parted from Claude. Claude whimpers needily as Dimitri parted from him.

"You liked that?" Dimitri asked him and Claude kissed him again in response to the question. Dimitri laughs a little having the response to his question. He wanted to do so much to Claude, he Wanted to ravish Claude. Dimitri started kissing down Claude's neck and in response to this Claude just moaned some more.

"Dimitri~" Claude moans and wraps his arms around Dimitri as he continued what he was doing. He kept teasing Claude with little nips to his neck and Claude put his hands over his mouth to keep from getting too noisy. Dimitri didn't like that though and grabbed Claude's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Don't. I want to hear you moaning for me Claude." Dimitri said with lust in his eyes as he bit down on his neck and sucked a nice hickey there.

"A-Ah~ Dimitri ~"

"Good job Claude, you sound so nice, just for me~" Claude likes the praise so he moans some more as Dimitri travels farther down his neck to find a new spot to place a hickey. It wasn't long before Dimitri reached his chest and started kissing all over his chest. Dimitri looked at his nipple and licked it and Claude let out a very loud moan in response.

"Oh Claude, you're so sensitive it's like your body was made to be pleasured by me like this~" Dimitri kept licking over the spot again and again as Claude moaned. Dimitri palms Claude through his pants which earns a gasp from him.

"Claude, you look so beautiful like this and I bet you will look stunning taking my cock in that gorgeous little hole of yours." Claude moans at his comments and he looks at Dimitri.

"But, I am afraid I need a few things from you first. Like a prepped ass for one." Dimitri said and practically ripped off Claude's pants and boxers. Claude whimpers in excitement and anticipation for Dimitri. He doesn't want to have to wait any longer. He wanted Dimitri to make him his, he wanted Dimitri. Dimitri wasn't quite as fast as Claude would have liked though. He flipped Claude over the kissed his back instead of going straight to preparing him like Claude wanted him to.

"Dimaaaaa! Pleaseeee!" Claude whines and gasps. Dimitri chuckles and he shoves a finger into Claude. Claude gasps at the sensation. It wasn't that Claude had never used his fingers on himself because he had but it felt so different when it was someone else touching you in such an intimate spot instead of yourself. Dimitri was quick to switch to two fingers instead of just one. Claude had no objections of course and just kept moaning at the sensation. It wasn't long before Claude started trying to make Dimitri's fingers move more which signaled that he was ready. At that moment Dimitri removed his fingers earning a disappointed whimper from Claude. Dimitri quickly lubed up his dick and pressed it against Claude's entrance.

"You ready Claude?"

"Please Dima!" Claude practically begged and that pushed Dimitri over the edge enough and Dimitri pushed into him. He didn't move at first allowing Claude to adjust since a dick was a lot bigger than a couple of fingers.

"Claude are you alright?"

"I am fine Dima. I-It's so big!" Dimitri blushed at Claude's description of him even though it was cliche. It wasn't long before Claude started trying to move on Dimitri and so Dimitri started moving. He wasn't very slow by any means he was fast and Dimitri gasped and moaned feeling good and so did Claude and then Dimitri found what he was looking for.

"There! Right there, Dima!~" Claude moaned loudly and Dimitri started slamming into the spot getting a ton of moans from Claude.

"Oh, goddess Claude!~ It's so good!"

"Dimitri! Dimitri I-!" Claude moaned loudly and he came all over the sheets. Dimitri thrust into him a few more times getting sloppy before he came inside of Claude and moaned.

"AH! CLAUDE!~"

"Dima~," Claude said softly in between pants. He gasped and Dimitri laid next to him. Neither of them bothered to clean up they just enjoyed the moment with their new beloved.


End file.
